Phoenix's Caress
by miki230
Summary: Harry is coming into his inheritance. Charlie, Severus and Lucius have come to pick him up and are surprised to find a beaten and abused boy. What is even more surprising is what Harry turns out to be! HPXCW SLASH Abuse and Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Phoenix's Caress**

**A/N: Okay came up with this after a dream!**

**Summary: Harry is coming into his inheritance. Charlie, Severus and Lucius have come to pick him up and are surprised to find a beaten and abused boy. What is even more surprising is what Harry turns out to be!**

**Warning: Child Abuse! Creature Fic! Mpreg! **

**Pairing: Harry x Charlie!**

**Read and Review please!!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

Harry was tired.

He had been used as a means to an end but what was left for him now?

The war had ended in his 5 year, during the battle at the ministries. After Sirius died he had killed Voldemort but now what?

He was still a minor and had to live with his abusive relatives and he was still in danger of being killed by Death Eaters. Tomorrow would be his seventeenth birthday and he would be able to move away from the bastard uncle that thought it funny when he screamed and cried as he was raped.

He knew that the wizarding world was waiting for him to become the next dark lord but sometimes he wondered that if this was what Voldemort went through that maybe he would become just like him.

After the end of the war Ron had become very different. They no longer talked about anything and everything; they rarely saw each other now.

Harry was tired and he was not going to put up with it any longer!

**11:37 PM**

Harry watched the clock.

The wards would dissolve in just a few minutes and then Lucius and Severus would be here to pick him up.

Harry dreaded when they would get there. His uncle had just finished with him and he did not want them to see him but it hurt too much to move.

So Harry watched the clock and waited for it to turn.

**At the Burrow…**

Charlie, Lucius and Severus were waiting for the wards to dissolve so that they could fetch Harry.

"Do you think he will be happy to see me? I haven't seen him since fourth year! I am so glad he is going to stay here with us for a while!" Charlie had been rambling on for a good hour.

"Charlie, you will get to see him every day, he is in your class! Get over it and let's go, it is 11:56." Lucius told him before apparating out. Severus followed with Charlie not far behind.

"Which house is it?" Lucius asked Severus.

"Number 4 Privit Drive." They walked over to the house and were surprised to hear screaming.

Thinking that maybe Death Eaters had gotten in, the group of three rushed into the house. Instead they witnessed domestic violence.

Petunia Dursley was screaming at her husband. "What have you done!? You knew he was leaving tonight and you couldn't have given him one night of rest, you had to torture him!?" Lucius stepped forward.

"Madam, may I know what you are talking about?" He said. She turned on him as well.

"And you three should have taken him away earlier! I have been doing my best just to keep him alive and you guys don't have the decency to take him away from here until now!? Go upstairs and see for yourself. I don't think he has the energy to heal himself at the moment." She went back to screaming at her husband.

Charlie and Severus ran for the stairs. Severus was livid for he had been led to believe that Harry Potter was a spoilt rich kid.

The pair reached the door 1 minute before midnight. When they opened it Charlie saw red and Severus saw black. That man would pay but Harry came first.

"Charlie, we can't use any magic on him until after his inheritance. If I heal him now it could harm him. I can give him a few potions though." Severus pulled out the ones that would work the fastest and without harming his magic.

Harry Potter lay on his bed covered in blood and semen. He had cuts and abrasions everywhere but at least he was asleep. Severus forced him to drink down the potions just as the clock struck 12.

**Harry's PoV**

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts…holy fuck it fucking hurts! I screamed as I awoke. I knew my whole body would hurt but dear god what was happening to me!? It felt like every bone in my body was shattering and every muscle shredding!

I screamed and screamed more when I felt someone try to touch me.

"Don't touch me!" I managed to yell through my own screams. My back felt as though it was being shredded.

I could hear people talking and other's yelling downstairs but I didn't care. The pain is all that really mattered at the moment.

It felt like it took forever but I later found that it only took an hour. Given I learned this 5 hours after said hour but I will get to that in a minute.

**1 Hour later General PoV**

Harry went limp before bolting upright and screaming one last time while clawing at his back. Charlie was very worried about him but didn't want to scare him again.

Just as Lucius entered the room, there was a collective gasp as Harry calmed.

Lovely blue wings that seemed like flowing water burst from his back. Harry's hair grew out till it reached his hips, the tips were a light blue almost white color and his body changed into a more feminine one and his hair curved to frame a now heart shaped face.

Harry was beautiful.

Charlie rushed over as Harry slumped over. It was then that they saw that all of his wounds had healed.

"I think we should get him Albus. I did not know he had creature blood and I am not sure what he is." Severus said. Charlie agreed and picked up the smaller boy.

They apparated to Hogwarts.

**At Hogwarts 5 hours later…**

Harry was just waking up.

He saw the overly familiar whit ceiling that indicated he was in the hospital at Hogwarts.

'Well how in the hell did I get here?' Harry wondered silently. He then heard voices very close. He turned his head and saw Severus, Lucius, Charlie and Albus.

"What are we supposed to do and what is he!?" Harry heard Lucius ask. Albus just shook his head. When he went to answer, Harry sat up.

"Would you 4 mind speaking to me and not acting as though I am not here?" Albus turned shocked to Harry.

"I will explain." All of them turned their attention to the door where a man with red hair and gold eyes was standing.

"Harry, someone, though I don't know who, in your family had phoenix blood in them though it was dormant. It seems you really can't stay normal for long. You were hurt so when your magic grew, it activated the dormant blood. Albus, give him a mirror."

Albus conjured a large full length mirror.

"I am Fawkes by the way. For about a week I will be able to be human so that I can watch over you."

Harry nodded and stood on shaky legs to look into the mirror.

He was startled when he saw the large blue, water like wings on his back. His hair had also grown out and was tipped with blue to white. His eyes took on a bluish tint to the emerald green.

Harry was topless but wasn't worried about this at that moment. Instead he reached back and touched his wings.

"They are made of water!" Harry exclaimed. Harry looked at his now wet hand and smiled. He shocked everyone though when Albus went to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He cried and Fawkes wrapped him in a hug. Harry started to cry and hold on to Fawkes desperately.

"What's wrong with him?" Charlie asked. Fawkes glared at him.

"Well besides the fact that he was being repeatedly raped, which you Albus failed to notice, a water phoenix such as he will be absolutely terrified of the touch of anyone other than his mate and other phoenix's. He will also be afraid when apart from his mate."

"In light of this, someone in this room is his mate." Harry stared at Fawkes in horror. "What is the difference between a fire and water phoenix?" Harry asked nervously as he removed himself from Fawkes's arms.

"Well for one, I am much more temperamental all the time and quick to rush in to something. You on the other hand are calm and sweet but can be devilishly cruel when you are angry. You can also control the weather. I would not be surprised if it were to start raining when you are sad or start hailing when you are angry." Fawkes laughed.

"So if someone in here is mate then which is it?" Harry asked finally.

"Well, I am not sure. Your past is going to cause problems with touch even with your mate. The only thing I can say is we will try this. Close your eyes."

Harry did as told and waited.

He screamed when he felt someone touch him and bolted slightly away. For some reason though he could not get himself to open his eyes he just kept thinking, 'I was ordered to close my eyes and I must obey.'

He heard someone speak.

"Well, it isn't Severus."

Harry felt another hand and whimpered and fell to the ground to get away.

"Not, Lucius. We already know it is not Albus and the only others in this room are me, Charlie, Poppy and any teacher that is in this school. He might have a larger range."

Harry felt a tentative hand on his shoulder and sobbed.

"Not Poppy."

Once again he felt the touch…Color blossomed in the darkness of closed eyes!

Harry turned to whoever was touching him. He carefully opened his eyes. This person overruled Fawkes' order. Harry looked up and hugged the man who then hugged him back.

Harry was still scared because of his human side but his creature side loved this man and wanted this man's love.

"Mine…" Harry whispered. He looked up and smiled at Charlie Weasley.

"Mine as I am yours." Charlie said back to him. They were interrupted by someone clearing his throat.

"You are mates but I must warn you of something. Charlie, if you betray his love or abuse him in any way the bond will break and Harry will die. He cannot live without you and you will never find love or even satisfaction without him. I am going to allow you to take care of him but one of the nice things about being a water phoenix is that if I can end your bond before it can snap then I can move the bond to another, more suitable person."

Harry smiled and hugged Fawkes. Fawkes trilled comfortingly and released his flame wings. Their wings clashed before melding.

"You are my hatchling and I have watched over you for ages but if you are happy then I will welcome the ones who make you such."

Just as Harry went to answer, Hermione and Draco, who Harry had gotten very close to, ran in and hugged him.

Harry screamed when they touched him but was yanked away from them by a very comforting person. Charlie snarled at the pair and Fawkes stood in front of both Charlie and Harry, facing Hermione and Draco.

"You cannot touch him! He can explain if he wishes you to know but he will be staying with Charlie and I till he can accept the touch of others. We will all be at the Burrow because he should do better with his mate's family. Visit there and I will explain then."

The two nodded, still in shock and Lucius apparated them to the Burrow. Severus sighed and went to his rooms while Albus stalked away since no one was happy that he had neglected to realize how badly Harry was being hurt.

"Come, we will go to the Burrow. I want you two to stay here and come after about an hour. I will explain everything to your family and then set up the house to accommodate us without interference. I must say your family is much to close and Harry will need a lot of space."

Fawkes kissed Harry's forehead and disappeared in a burst of flame.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!!!**


	2. Magic

**A/N: I am really enjoying this!!**

**Read and Review please!!!**

**This chapter should be funny!!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

Fawkes was standing in front of the entire Weasley family minus Charlie.

"I called you guys here because we have an issue. Charlie is a very special boy and so is Harry. I don't know if any of you knew but Harry was being severely abused by his uncle. Last night he thought he would leave Harry for dead before Lucius, Severus and Charlie went to pick him up. It was bad and he could not be healed because his magic would be damaged. He had dormant creature blood that activated because of the injuries."

He let that sink in for a minute before continuing on.

"He was brought to the hospital wing because he had been injured and we did not know if he was unstable. He awoke and was terrified of everyone other than me if they touched him. I had him close his eyes until his mate touched him. His mate is Charlie Weasley."

Fawkes allowed that to sink in and Hermione raised her hand.

"What kind of creature is Harry and who are you?" She asked politely.

"I am Fawkes, the headmasters' phoenix." Fawkes smirked at their expressions and released his fiery wings loose, the sparks jumping out when his wing twitched.

"Harry is also a water phoenix. As you know Hermione, they are very rare for their healing powers and kind and loving personalities. The problem is that they are weak in will but strong in mind and body. It is a dangerous mix and if the wrong person is in control of them they can be sadly abused."

Molly was the first to speak.

"Well my son could never hurt Harry or I would beat him into oblivion and I think Charlie has a wonderful personality for Harry and his wild-streak." Fawkes nodded approvingly.

The twins nodded readily and Bill thought it was fine and flooed back home. Hermione and Draco were sad that they had scared Harry but were very happy for them. Ginny was sullen since she loved Harry but was happy if he was happy.

Ron was another matter entirely.

"Harry is not going to make my brother into a freak!" Fawkes was livid and lunged at him. His wings curled dangerously close to Ron's skin.

"He is not a freak! He has been hurt and I will not have him living here if you treat him like that. It is only a month!" Fawkes released the boy and grinned when Hermione cuffed him across the head.

"You won't have to make Harry move. If I see you acting like that I will personally disown you and kick you out of this house. I did not raise to act that way!" Molly scolded her son. The twins looked very mad and Ginny was saddened with her brothers attitude. Draco looked lost on what to say before deciding on being pissed.

Hermione turned back to Fawkes.

"I will help Harry with anything and will gladly do research on Water Phoenix's." Fawkes smiled and thanked her. He had always favored Hermione over the other students besides harry and found her to be very interesting.

"Harry will be here soon. No one is to touch him so keep some distance. I am going to work some magic to make this house bigger. Is there anything you would like me to do while I am at it?" Molly thanked him and pointed out some minor things she would like done to the house.

By the time Harry and Charlie arrived the house had larger bedrooms for all and a spare for Fawkes. The kitchen and eating area was much bigger so that Harry wasn't jostled by anyone.

Harry and Charlie arrived in a flash of blue light that felt rather wet. Harry looked around worriedly but calmed when Fawkes and Charlie both placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Harry, it is good to see you again." Molly said and had Charlie place him in a chair where a large plat of food sat. Breakfast had just been served.

Charlie took the seat next to Harry and Fawkes took the other side. Fawkes trilled gently and Harry looked around at everyone nervously. When his eyes met Ron's glare though he whimpered slightly, Charlie, Molly and Fawkes glared at Ron and Charlie placed a comforting arm around Harry.

Harry flinched but made himself stay still. Fawkes, having seen Harry flinch, removed Charlie's hand.

"Our presence is enough. He is not ready for physical contact yet." Charlie understood and smiled at Harry.

Ron decided then to snort in disgust.

"You guys are bloody fags. I can't believe mom is allowing you into this house." Ron snarled and started to get up. Harry, instead of whimpering, had caught the threat to his mate.

Harry's wings, which he had figured out how to make disappear just by thinking of them turning to rain, came back in a loud sound of flowing water. Harry thrust out his right wing so that it covered Charlie and turned his body to watch Ron wearily and a bit fearfully.

"Fawkes, what is he doing?" Charlie asked as he gently stroked the flowing wings. He knew Harry could feel it because his wings would twitch.

"He is protecting you. His creature blood has decided Ron is a threat to you. Ron growled and stalked closer only to be stopped by a jet of flame.

"I suggest you go back to your seat. It is harder for me to control my power in this form but I will not hesitate to torch you. Ron glanced around and turned to Hermione who just sneered at him. He growled again but left the room with a lingering glance to Hermione.

Fawkes sat back down and placed his own wing over Harry. The interesting thing was that if anyone was to attack them and come in full contact with their wings while they were overlapped, the attacker would both drown and burn at the same time.

Harry smiled at everyone once Ron was out of the room.

"Sorry I didn't say high…he was scaring me. So high again and I hope we can still have fun together even without physical contact. The twins smirked evilly.

"Don't worry Pronglet, **we don't mind**. Who do you think **taught us our ways** if not for our **older brother Charlie**?" They asked. Harry had to laugh. They loved to speak at the same time just to confuse you.

"Okay, so no close contact but we can all still hang out whenever we want." Draco summarized and smiled at Harry. He was happy that Harry didn't hate him.

"I can help keep Ronald away! Besides, I prefer to read, me and you can always just read together." Hermione said, giving him a warm smile.

Charlie smiled, he was happy that this was working out with the only problem being Ron.

Fawkes smiled at Hermione. "I think reading to him might just help keep him calm. The water phoenix is said to be highly intelligent so I think you two will have fun." Harry agreed and breakfast went on without a hitch.

**Next Day…**

"Okay, today we will work on forming the initial bond. Harry, this bond is not made through sex. It is made through the joining of your minds. Harry, close your eyes and put your hands out with the palms up. Charlie, close your eyes and place your palms in his."

They did as Fawkes instructed.

They were sitting by a lake because the element of water calmed Harry and made him feel at home.

"Concentrate on each other." Fawkes was watching the carefully. He had Hermione standing by ready to cast a stunner on Charlie if need be.

This ritual could cause the Dominant mate to attempt to force the full bond. That could only be harmful for Harry so Hermione was there to try and stop it.

Harry was closer to Hermione then the others for some reason but they would not tell Fawkes why they were so close.

Harry flinched at the first flesh to flesh contact but relaxed quickly. His mind kept replaying the same calming words.

'_This is my mate….this is my mate…this is my mate…' _This thought made him happy. Charlie was his and he was Charlie's! He shouldn't be afraid of his mate. Sadly, his human side didn't share the same sentiments. His human side was afraid.

'_He will hurt me…he will hurt me…they hurt me so why shouldn't he…' _Stubbornly his creature side told his human side to promptly shut the fuck up.

"Try to feel each other. Go into your magic's core and sort through the strands of your magic. Find the strand that links you. You will know when it connects." Fawkes smiled. Harry hadn't run screaming yet so that had to mean something.

He edged further away till he was standing with Hermione.

"He is doing well. I am still left wondering what it is that you talk that gets you so flustered?" Fawkes asked airily. Hermione looked at him and sighed.

"We talk about you." Was all she said. Fawkes looked at her in shock before trilling softly.

"Well then I think that makes me very happy. What, pray tell, is it that you speak of." Fawkes folded his wings around them so that she could not run.

"Harry says he gets a weird yet comforting feeling from me. He says it's as if I am the same as him. Problem is he says it is not that I have creature blood in me but something else…Something to do with you."

Hermione had a scarlet blush on her cheeks and Fawkes couldn't be happier.

"Hermione, do you know why a phoenix truly burns?" She shook her head no.

"Well, a phoenix will only burn until they find their mates. If they are as old as I am then they will have one final burning day after they meet their mates but never have another after that. My last burning day was in your second year. The real test is if I stay human after this week is out."

Fawkes kissed her. There was nothing gentle and Hermione had a feeling her lips would be bruised but she just couldn't bring herself to care.

While they kissed, Harry and Charlie worked through their cores.

As Harry searched through his core he started to wonder what it would be like when the bond connected. He smiled when he saw the strands of color all twined together. He slowly started to pull through his own magic and found the colors of his creature.

Harry pulled through threads of blue, purple, green and white. For a while he started to wonder if he didn't have a bond strand when he saw a single silver strand.

'That's it!' he cheered silently. He reached out to the strand.

Just as he found his strand, so did Charlie. They both touched it at the same time.

Suddenly they could see each other. It was murky and dark but they were still there.

Their minds had connected. Charlie smiled and waved to tell him he should back out now. Harry did as told and soon found himself face to face with Charlie. He watched as Charlie's eyes flickered open and focused on him.

"_Charlie?" _Harry carefully called through the new mind link.

He watched him blink before a wide grin split his face.

"_I heard You!"_ Charlie jumped up, pulling Harry with him, and ran for the house to tell everyone.

Fawkes and Hermione followed. Harry smiled at them.

"Have a good time?" He asked. Without waiting for a reply he let Charlie lead him away. Fawkes and Hermione stood gapping at each other which resulted in them laughing before following after the two boys.

* * *

**Okay! Next chapter will be up soon!!!**

**Review please!! Thank You!!!**


	3. Fear

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that Reviewed my story!!!!**

**Thank you!!!!**

**Please read and Review!!!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

Harry and Charlie happily told the Weasley family about the new mind bond. Hermione found it very interesting and promised to do more research on the matter. Fawkes was proud of his Hatchling for having a strong mate.

"Have some breakfast now kids. Harry needs it anyway. After breakfast we can go get you all your books." Molly put the plates on the table.

Harry grinned at her. "I am going to be a part of this family right?" Molly nodded at him. "Then all my wealth is now the Weasley's. Now I know you won't accept it like that so let's just call it my dowry."

Harry dug into his food as though he had not said a thing. Molly was so happy that she hugged Charlie and then made Charlie hug Harry for her. Harry smiled at her and stood slowly.

He kept one hand on Charlie's shoulder and hesitantly moved his other to gently hug Molly.

He let go quickly and grabbed Charlie but watched Molly with a grin. Molly was so happy she couldn't even speak.

"My dear boy! You are just too sweet! Now you all eat up while I go force Ron down here." Molly bustled out of the room and up the steps.

Harry smiled at everyone and went back to eating.

"_Love, are you okay with Ron eating here?"_ Charlie was worried.

"I'll be fine." Harry answered out loud. Hermione also seemed worried and took the seat next to Fawkes who was on Harry's left side. Draco sat next to her and the twins sat across them with Ginny. Arthur was already at work.

Ron came down grumbling about having to eat with freaks which only earned him glares from everyone at the table accept Harry who was just eating happily. Breakfast consisted of sausage, eggs, bacon and toast.

Ron was not happy but started to eat without much compliant. He did get mad when he realized that Harry had more food than him.

"Mum, why does Harry get more food!?" he asked indignantly. It was the twins who answered.

"He has more food because we have all been donating to the fatten Harry Potter food drive!" George said enthusiastically while Fred added more food to Harry's plate.

Harry smiled and kept eating. For once he was absolutely starving!

Charlie smiled and did the same. Soon anyone that wasn't Ron was putting some of their food on Harry's plate.

"Hey! I am your little brother, not him!" The twins contemplated this for all of two seconds.

"**Mum, can we** return Ron and **adopt Harry**?" The twins asked in unison. Molly laughed.

"No you cannot return your brother but you can claim Harry as your brother." The twins clapped and smiled at Harry. Harry finished eating and went upstairs to get dressed.

Charlie had shrunken some of his clothes to fit Harry so he was wearing a blue tee-shirt and black jeans over his sneakers. Once he was ready he ran downstairs and hugged Charlie before leaping back.

Harry was trying to listen to his creature side but it would only work for a second or two and then his human side took over. Charlie just smiled at him and stood over with his parents.

Fawkes tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"You cannot floo. Phoenix's have their own way of getting to places within their elements. I am fire so I can flicker anywhere I want. Water is a bit more difficult, you will need to think of somewhere that has liquid of some type. Imagine that the water is calling you to you and go to it."

Harry nodded and watched as Fawkes flashed out of existence. He turned to the Weasley's.

"I will meet you at the leaky cauldron."

Harry focused on the feeling of all the different liquids before feeling the full leaky cauldron. He felt the water pulling him and followed the feeling. When he opened his eyes he was sitting on the bar.

"Harry Potter! It's Harry Potter!" Before Harry could think twice he was engulfed in a sea of people.

He was scared. They were all touching him and talking at him…it was to much!

"_CHARLIE!" _

Harry screamed in his mind as he loosed his wings and surrounded himself with them. He could hear people screaming as the wings touched them. He didn't care though. Harry just wanted his mate.

Charlie heard the scream in his head as he stepped out of the floo. Looking around he saw Fawkes staring at him and the crowed of people surrounding a blue light.

Charlie didn't think twice as he headed towards the throng of people. Fawkes was unable to approach because of the clashing elements but he did open a path for Charlie to reach Harry by.

Charlie could see Harry curled up on the bar with his wing tucked around him to protect himself. He could still feel Harry calling for him and knew exactly what he had to do.

Charlie placed his palms against the wings. He winced as the water felt like knives biting into his palms but he ignored it. Gently he pushed on the wings. When there was no give he spoke to Harry mentally.

"_Harry, let me in. It's me, Charlie. No one will hurt you while I am here. Fawkes will keep everyone away, so please let me in." _

Charlie breathed a sigh of release when he felt the wings start to give under the gentle pressure of his hands. Carefully he pushed through until his arms were in before he stepped through the barrier.

When he was within the circle of Harry's wings he hugged Harry.

"It will be okay. No one will ever hurt you again. Not as long as I am alive. You will always have me to protect you. Harry you don't have to be strong."

Just like that the waterworks started. As Harry's tears fell, so did the barrier until his wings were relaxed behind him.

"Charlie, I was scared! I thought they would hurt me again and that you wouldn't protect me!" Charlie just rocked the trembling boy back and forth in his arms.

"It is okay. You never have to fight alone again." Charlie vowed.

Harry smiled at him. Charlie smiled back and brushed the remaining tears away. It was then he noticed that Harry had yet to finch away.

"Harry, you haven't run yet, why is that?" He asked carefully. Charlie was happy but he didn't want Harry to be forcing himself.

"My human side finally agrees with the creature side since you have protected both." Harry explained, nuzzling his face into Charlie's chest.

"I am glad then." Harry nodded and leaned slowly up to place a kiss on Charlie's cheek. Charlie smiled at the now blushing boy and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Come on, mum is waiting for us." They calmly walked past crowed to join the large family.

No one but Fawkes saw the reporter in the corner taking pictures and righting notes for tomorrows issue.

* * *

**Yeah, this was fun to write! **

**I hope you guys liked it!!!**

**Please review!!!**


	4. School

**A/N: Okay, I am so super happy that you all like my story!!! I love you guys so much!! I am about to start my focus major in writing and your critics are so helping me become a better author!!! Thank You all!!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

After the fiasco at the Leaky Cauldron, Fawkes decided that he would teach Harry how to bring someone with him.

"Harry, focus on letting the water pull you, but feel that it pulls the person you are touching without harming them."

Harry nodded and tried once more to go to the edge of the lake with Charlie. He felt the pull and then felt his tug on Charlie. Harry flared his wings and suddenly felt them flash to the lake.

He opened his eyes and found Charlie standing next to him.

"It worked!" Harry cheered and hugged Charlie.

Harry was doing well with those that weren't a threat to him. The next test would be when Neville and Luna came to visit. Harry had a feeling that he would do fine with Luna. Something about the strange girl always made him feel safe.

"I think we should invite them tonight and get it over with." Harry declared during breakfast that morning.

Fawkes agreed that it would be good to get it over with and flooed called Luna and Neville to come over that evening for dinner and to stay until it was time to go back to school.

They agreed and were all to happy to come over. Ron on the other hand was still livid and no longer speaking to anyone. Even Percy had called Ron a prat and congratulated his brother on finding happiness.

Harry grinned when the morning mail came in. Sadly, his good mood vanished when the _Daily Prophet_ landed on the table.

Charlie picked it up and started to read but tossed to Hermione instead, she read:

_The-Boy-who-lived-to-be-a-gay-Monster!!_

_This reporter is scared to report that Harry Potter is not only Gay but he is some kind of Creature._

_It has come to my attention that yesterday while I was at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry Potter appeared on the bar in a flash of blue light._

_When everyone tried to say hello though, he ATTACKED them! These huge blue appendages grew from his back and anyone who touched was severely injured. It was then that one Charlie Weasley and a mysterious man with red hair and gold eyes came to the rescue._

_The Red Man, as I will call him, seems to have some control over fire as he used the fire to force people to make a path for Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley gladly braved the horrid blue death that was Harry Potter and hugged the boy._

"_He was professing his love." One witness stated during an interview. He was horribly injured but managed to calm a deranged Harry Potter and take him out of the room so that all inside were safe once again._

_We thank him greatly but this begs the question: If Harry Potter is a dangerous creature, shouldn't he be locked up? Also, is Harry Potter becoming the next Dark Lord?!_

_This reporter only has one thing to say: Harry, you might want to pack because I think you might be going to vacation in Azkaban!_

_This report was written by Rita Skeeter!!_

Harry snarled at the paper while Fawkes took it from Hermione and burned it to ash. Within seconds the floo sprang to life.

Surprisingly it was Luna and her father as well as Neville.

"Mr. Potter, I would be very happy if you would accept to do an interview with me so that we may clear your name!" Harry smiled at the strange man. That would be wonderful.

Mr. Lovegood and Harry conducted the interview quickly and were assured that it would be out by the evening paper.

Neville smiled at Harry and swore to him that he would stay by him no matter what. Luna just walked up and hugged her brother.

Instead of trying to get away, Harry smiled and hugged her back.

"How have you been my little sister? I hope your visions are not causing you harm?" Luna gave him an airy smile before focusing on Fawkes, Hermione and Charlie.

"Hmm, very interesting." She pulled Harry over next to Charlie and Hermione closer to Fawkes and the scrunched the four as close as she could get them before she stepped back to look at her work.

"Family and a very nice one at that. Treat Harry well Charlie and Fawkes, you should admit it already. No good has ever come from ignoring ones feelings."

With that the airy Ravenclaw wandered off to hug everyone. Harry turned to Hermione and Fawkes.

"You two will understand that eventually. I always did and I am pretty content to just head her warnings and see where they take me."

Harry leaned up and pecked Charlie on the cheek. "Treat me well love." Harry then walked over and started to converse with Neville.

The rest of the day was nice since Ron had decided to go hang out in town so everyone was able to relax as Harry played in the lake. It seemed that he really loved to play in the water but it was Charlie that noticed something interesting when the sun glinted off Harry's back.

"Fawkes, all of the scars, they seemed to have become scales, is that normal?"

Fawkes grinned at him. "Yes it is how his body tried to heal the outer wounds. It also is a natural defense system."Fawkes removed his shirt.

"These are the scars from my life."

Fawkes back had almost no skin. It was all scales in different patterns as they covered the individual scars.

"Damn, hard life or what?" Fawkes smiled at the jest and replaced his shirt.

Charlie called Harry in and they spent the rest of the afternoon going over what Harry could do to call Fawkes to him.

**September 1****st**

"Wake up!!!!" Molly yelled at Harry and Charlie. She felt bad because Harry had had another nightmare about his Uncle and had crawled into bed with Charlie but they were going to miss the train.

"Mm…Noooo…" Harry whined and snuggled into Charlie's chest. In reaction, Charlie hugged Harry closer.

Molly sighed and grabbed the bucket of water Fawkes had told her to bring up. She cast a spell to chill it and upturned it on their heads.

"MOM!!" Charlie yelled as he shot out of bed. Harry on the other had sat up giggling and playing with the puddle that was now on the bed.

"Come on dear, you should go take a shower and get ready for the train." Harry nodded and waited till Charlie was out to take his shower. When he came down for breakfast his hair was sopping and there was still water on his skin.

Before Molly could reprimand him, Fawkes spoke up.

"Good thing you are water to begin with, otherwise you could catch a chill."

Molly smiled and they ate in piece after that.

"Come now kids, time to get on the train!!" Molly called to all of her boys plus Hermione, Draco and Fawkes. Molly smiled when she saw Hermione talking to Fawkes about the years he has lived in. Molly was a little sad that she would not be a Weasley but she was like Harry's sister so that would make her like a part of the family.

Harry had gotten used to touch when it came to Charlie but he was still a little nervous and there were a lot of people. Harry was having a little trouble keeping his wings hidden because he was scared.

Charlie knew this and was staying close by while Fawkes, though talking to Hermione was keeping an eye on both her and Harry because he was worried about Hermione as well as Harry.

"Come on Harry, I was told I could sit with you, Hermione and Draco as well as Fawkes who is riding the train with us." Harry relaxed because he knew that his friends were not out to hurt him and would protect him.

They all said good bye to Molly and the Twins and went to find a place to sit. They ended up finding a place that only had Remus Lupin in it.

"Harry! I heard what happened to you so I took the job a DADA this year! I will be working there to stay close but are you okay!?" Remus said all in one breathe.

Harry smiled hesitantly but didn't move any closer.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Remus asked worriedly.

Fawkes was the one who answered.

"It is because he is a phoenix. His human blood trusts you completely but his creature side thinks you are a threat to him. My suggestion is give him time and don't do anything to frighten him. Also don't get to close to Charlie, they are mats and he might attack."

Remus nodded but was sad that his cub was afraid of him. Harry felt bad and moved a little closer. When his creature side told him to move away he promptly told it to go fuck itself and reached out to pat Remus on the head.

"Sorry Remy, I can only do that much but I will try to do better so don't be sad." Harry hid behind Charlie after a second but it was enough for Remus to know that Harry didn't hate him.

When they arrived at the school Harry had to part from Charlie.

"No, I can't go in there without you!" Harry cried and hugged him. Luna moved next to him and wrapped her arms around him while Fawkes trilled to him.

It ended up taking Hermione, Luna and Fawkes promising that he would be able to stay with Charlie and that they would stay with him at the table that they were able to move into the great Hall.

Dumbledore stood to explain what was going on because when they took their seats, Dean reached over and patted Harry on the back who grabbed Luna and loosed his wings which caused Fawkes to meld their powers and release his own flaming wings.

"Um, yes well I should explain so that everyone knows what to do if this ever happens again." Charlie glared at the old man as he went to help his mate.

"Harry is a very rare Water Phoenix. They are known for their kindness and healing powers but also their devotion to their mates. In Harry's case, that is Mr. Charlie Weasley. The man with the red wings is my Phoenix Fawkes. He will be helping Harry and is to be with him at all times. Harry will also be staying in Charlie's quarters as Charlie is to be the Care of Magical Creatures teacher while Hagrid is visiting family. Remus Lupin is back with Lucius Malfoy to teach DADA as well."

"If Harry is scared and releases his wings, I ask that you not touch him and come to find either Fawkes or Charlie to calm him." Fawkes stood then.

"If you cannot find the two of us, Luna and Hermione will also do. They have become close to him. All you have to do is not touch him, that is enough to keep him calm." Everyone agreed because they had all read the Daily Prophet.

You could tell those that agreed with the story by the ones that just glared at Harry and kept muttering monster under their breaths.

You could also tell who Ron had spoken to by those who were glaring at Fawkes as well. It seemed it didn't take a genius to know that he was laying his own claim to Hermione and that Ron was not happy to be losing his crush.

Harry calmed the instant that Charlie wrapped his arms around him but Charlie was worried that Harry was too nervous. He picked Harry up bridle style and carried him to the head table. Charlie took his seat next to Severus and Lucius with Harry on his lap.

Lucius was the first to speak when he noticed that Harry wasn't afraid to be near them.

"Child, why aren't you afraid of us?"

Harry gave him a childish grin.

"Because you and Professor Snape helped save me so now that I have Charlie, you do not scare me. Also, Draco is your son and Snape's godson so I trust you."

Severus smirked slightly and Lucius nodded his head before engaging in a conversation with Remus. Harry ate in silence for a while before speaking up again.

"Also, you, Snape and Remus are together so I have no reason to fear you if Remy likes you two."

Lucius and Severus stared at him in shock while Remus laughed at their expressions.

"So how did you figure it out Pup?" He asked between hiccups. "Well, they smell like you and you smell like them. Not in the way of you bumped into each other but like you guys sleep in the same bed and hug and probably have sex." Harry blushed and his eyes glazed for second but he shook himself and smiled slightly at them.

It was Severus who spoke up finally.

"You don't have to speak of things that make you remember that." Harry smiled slightly at Severus and nodded but didn't say anything.

Dinner progressed peacefully. The big test would come in two days when classes started.

* * *

**Okay finally got this one out!**

**Harry and Charlie will up their relationship soon!!!!!**

**Please Review because you know I LUV Them!!!**


End file.
